Ranma WHR40K
by Madcat
Summary: Ranma in dark world of Warhammer 40k
1. Chapters 0-01 Return of the Horse

Ranma/Warhammer 40K  
[ ] Author's comment.  
Sound  
  
Ranma/WHR40K crossover  
Started: 04-13-2001  
  
Author's Note: A list of terms and definitions are at the end of Chapter 1 for those not familiar with Warhammer 40k.  
  
  
  
Prologue: "A Lost Horse"  
  
In the darkness of space a large mass of metal shaped like a cross between a cathedral and a ship sped silently through the night. The large mass of metal was the Imperial ship the "Emperor's Mercy," which was silently stalking Chaos scout ship. Inside the ship the crew cautiously followed their prey, while attempting to remain undetected by the smaller ship's sensors.   
  
In a dark corner of the "Emperor's Mercy's" bridge a figure stood in black and gold power armor. The mission was his idea and so would any failure rest on his shoulders. He'd ordered the Chaos ship pursued instead of being attacked. Success would mean the Imperial fleet could ambush the Chaos fleet operating in this galaxy with the odds in their favor. Failure could result in the destruction of the destroyer and possibly alert the enemy fleet to the Imperial fleet in the area.  
  
The Imperial ship slowly followed the enemy scout into a large asteroid belt at the edge of the system. The observer on the bridge watched the technician to his right bolt upright. "Captain, multiple ships detected in the belt."  
  
The tall brooding man in the center of the bridge turned to the radar technician. "Has the enemy got our location," the Captain demanded.  
  
"Sir, we've got three fire control radars locked on us."  
  
"Order battle stations," the Captain bellowed to his crew. The Captain turned to the figure in the darkness. "Any orders, Sir." The Captain spit his sentence at the shadow-hidden figure.  
  
"Our mission is scrubbed, I'll leave the egress to you Captain," the figure said before moving to a nearby hatch. "I'll prepare my men for boarders," he said before exiting the room.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
The chase had lasted several hours but the four Chaos destroyers had caught up to the fleeing Imperial ship. The Imperial ship fought well and caught one Chaos ship with a broadside. The Chaos ship returned fire on the Imperial ship quickly converting it into a mile long piece of twisted and blackened metal. The Chaos ship slowly scanned the ship before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Several hours later in a partially destroyed hangar bay a figure in black and gold power armor worked. The figure was methodically loading a slightly damaged shuttle with supplies. After several minutes the figure entered the shuttle and sealed the hatch behind him. He slowly made his way through the packed cargo hold carefully avoiding the food, water, and weapons he'd managed to salvage from the destroyed ship. He then entered the cockpit and four body bags that contained his squad members. They had died quickly, when their quarters had received a hit from a Chaos ship's lance. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on their fate now.   
  
He wedges his armored bulk into the pilot's chair and strapped himself in. He launched the damaged shuttle through a large hole in the ship's hangar bay and into the vastness of space beyond. He then set the shuttle into a path to where the Imperial fleet should be.  
  
The shuttle's hull integrity was shot and he would be forced to spend the five days in his armor. He then jerry-rigged a power connection from the shuttle's power system to his armor to keep his armor's air scrubbers going. While space marine armor could keep a man alive even in the depths of space, the suits still depended on batteries for their power. With the improvised power supply, he hoped to survive.  
  
"Five days to the Imperial fleet's last known location," he thought to himself. "If the fleet isn't still there I'm dead."  
  
Five days later...  
  
His shuttle entered orbit around a barren ball of ice unworthy of any name. The slowly drifting hulks of a dozen Chaos and Imperial ships greeted his arrival. His spirits fell, as he found no signs of life in the drifting masses of metal.  
  
"The Emperor's will be done," he muttered to himself. He slowly piloted his shuttle to the most intact Imperial ship deftly avoiding the debris fields floating in space. "I will survive and overcome," he thought to himself. "I will fulfill my vow to the Emperor and to my men." He smirked to himself as he spoke a loud to the empty cabin; "Ranma Saotome doesn't give up."  
  
End Prologue...  
  
  
Author's Notes: I expect minor errors in some of my Warhammer 40k info.   
Also I will explain what Ranma is doing in the WHR40K universe [at some point].  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Return of the Horse"  
  
  
Six centuries later...  
  
"Sir, multiple space hulks bearing 14 degrees starboard."  
  
"Helmsman turn 14 degrees starboard and cut engines to one half forward," a tall blonde man yelled. The Captain adjusted his hat on his nearly hairless skull and turned to a nearby tech. "Any signs of activity from the space hulks."  
  
"Faint signal detected from one ship sir," a techno-priest replied. "It's a emergency marker beacon belonging to the 'Faith's Shield'."   
  
  
" Helmsman stop 60 kays from the 'Faith Shield'," the Captain ordered. The Captain turned to his right and spoke to a stern individual with one eye. "Will you be leading the boarding party, Commissar?"  
  
"Of course," Commissar Hale replied before leaving the ship's bridge.  
  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Commissar, first squad has found something." An excited voice called over the legion's comm. net.  
  
The Commissar lengthened his stride as he ignored chaffing of his heavy pressure suit as he walked through the ruined ship passageway. Several bulkheads later he found a squad surround a pressure door mounted in a bulkhead. "Well [Commissar Rule #1: Say very little so you remain mysterious and deadly in the eyes of your men]?"  
  
"Sir, we found a intact hatch and a message." A nervous soldier said as he attempted to execute a proper salute in his pressure suit.  
  
"Stand aside," the Commissar, said. The soldier's quickly cleared a path to the hatch. A fire blackened hatch sat at the end of the passageway. The commissar quickly noted an odd message burn into the hatch.   
  
"Friends of the Emperor knock and be welcomed.  
Challengers use aft airlock.  
-R. Saotome"  
  
"Saotome," the Commissar said to himself. The Commissar took a second to compose himself before speaking. "Right we going in look sharp but, don't fire without my order.  
  
The Commissar stopped himself before touching the hatch and then knocked on the cold metal. A dull metal ringing met his knock. He then managed to open the protesting door with the help of one of the soldiers. They were surprised to find a crude airlock fashioned behind the door. The Commissar signaled four men to join him in the airlock   
  
Once inside the Imperial levee closed the door behind them. A quick inspection of the second door revealed no obvious traps. The Commissar signaled the men to open the second door.  
  
The Commissar tried to calm himself, as the second door slowly forced open by the Imperial soldiers. If they found him even the Emperor on his throne in Terra would likely notice. The ancient legends around Saotome varied, but no one disputed he fought with the Emperor in the Imperium's darkest hour.  
  
The screeching of metal interrupted the Commissar's thoughts. The second door slowly opened on its rusty hinges and revealed the room inside to the amazed men.  
  
The room inside was revealed to be a former messhall converted into a jerry-rigged greenhouse. Green plants swayed slowly in hydroponics tanks filled the room along the walls. "We have a atmosphere, sir." A soldier said as he checked a scanner on his suit. "It seems to be breathable."  
  
"Stay buttoned up," the Commissar said before leading the squad forward. The room was lit by a series of different lights bolted to the rooms ceiling. A series of small portable heaters also ran across the floor of the room. The squad cautiously made its way through the room and towards an open doorway beyond. The room was the kitchen of the ship's galley and was filled with overflowing crates of equipment and tools on one side and crates of weapons on the other side. Two heavy doors exited from the room. The first door lead to a latrine and the second opened to the ship's freezer.  
  
"Oh shit," an Imperial levee said as he looked into the freezer. He was pushed roughly aside as the Commissar walked past.  
  
In the ship's freezer a large shape sat against one wall. The thick layer of ice covering an object blurred the humanoid form inside.   
  
The Commissar showed no surprised at the find [Commissar Rule #2: Never act surprised.] "I want the body and the equipment in the other room collected now," the Commissar said several seconds later.   
  
Crackle, Snap, Pop  
  
Everyone in the room turned to the ice shrouded body in disbelief, as the noise grew stronger. Several men trained their lasrifles [laser rifles] at the figure as a gauntlet tore through the ice. Blocks of ice crashed to the floor as the figure ripped itself from the ice. After a minute a seven-foot tall figure in black and gold armor assault armor stood before the surprised men. The figure reached up and removed his black helmet.  
  
A shaggy head of black hair and a beard was revealed as the figure removed his helmet. Two stern blue eyes fixed the commissar in place. "Commissar," the figure said. "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Deathwatch. I'm happy to see you."  
  
  
***Eyecatch***  
  
"Enlist today for you planet's Imperial Legion founding for the future of mankind and for the Emperor. Leave your cramp hive city and enjoy the benefits of the Imperial Legion. Your benefits will include: free travel to distant locales, free technical training, rights to settle on any planet you Regiment captures, killing Chaos filth, and of course killing aliens.  
  
And in the chance you should die doing your duty to the Emperor. Your deeds will be remembered and your name inscribed in the book of hero's on Terra.  
  
Enlist now."  
  
***End Eye catch***  
  
  
The Imperial soldiers realizing there weren't about to be ripped apart by some Chaos monstrosity lower their weapons.  
  
The Commissar realizing whom he was speaking came to attention and executed a swift salute. "Commissar Hale, commander of the 24th Vasper Legion at your service sir." The Imperial soldiers followed their commander's lead and saluted with their rifles.  
  
"Excellent Commissar. I have need of your ship and your Legion," Saotome replied.  
  
"Yes sir," Hale replied.  
  
"I intercepted a transmission recently of an Imperial world in need of help.," he said to the commissar. Ranma turned to the Imperial legion soldiers and spoke, "I want every man to grab all the weapons and ammo they can carry. We're going bug hunting."   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I created a new chapter for Ranma to be a member of. After several days of surfing the internet, I have yet to find a suitable chapter for Ranma. I considered the following chapters: Blood Angles, Ultramarines, Dark Templars, Black Templars, and White Scars.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bug Hunt

Ranma/Warhammer 40K crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Longer version of disclaimer can be found in part one.  
  
  
Chapter 02: "Forlorn Hope"  
  
Author's Note:   
Forlorn Hope is an old term referring to a unit given a suicidal mission.   
  
  
The planet of Callaway drifted peacefully in space in almost as if mocking the events occurring on its surface. The mining planet colonized by man for barely two centuries old was being torn apart by a war raging from one planetary pole to another.  
  
The Tyranid forces had arrived to pillage the planet and destroy all who stood in their way. Little was known for certain of the alien creatures. Many Imperial words had fallen to these ghastly hordes. Hive fleet Behemoth a huge alien fleet had smashed into the Imperial held sectors. Probes of the lost worlds revealed worlds stripped of all life, minerals, and atmosphere by the methodical aliens. The fleet was defeat in the end but some remnants of the powerful fleet still remained to threaten mankind.  
  
Callaway discovered almost to late the danger growing on the planet. A small cult of heretic had appeared in the hive-city of Broken Jaw. The planetary governor quickly sent the planetary garrison to root the infection out of the hive-city.  
Two days after the garrison arrived in the infected city all communications were lost to the city. A sole survivor of the four thousand men set to the city returned. He spoke of the city streets swarming with half man creatures and worse. The city was reduced four hours later by a coordinated nuclear strike on the city. The once proud city was turned into a nuclear wasteland of twisted metal and radioactive glass. Two hours after the nuclear attack on Broken Jaw   
  
But the horror didn't end there for the people of Callaway. Alien ships were detected entering the Callaway system. And the planetary governor knew it was likely the foreshadowing of the planet's death. The Tyranid forces entered the planet's atmosphere in billions of pods, that protected the Tyranid creatures within. Two small cities were overrun quickly by the alien horde. The vast armies of invaders slowly surrounded the three last hive cities on the planet and the one billion humans left on the planet. The defenders made preparations for the siege but they prayed reinforcements would arrive in time.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"We've arrived sir," the navigational officer said on the ships bridge.   
  
"Proceed at flank speed to a Callaway orbit," Ranma said. "Do we have a SITREP [situational report] on the planet yet?"  
  
"An Imperial fleet is preparing to engaging the Tyranid fleet and a Blood Angle's company will attempting to destroy the alien hive mind." The ship's communication officer said studying the flashing runes at his station. "On the ground the aliens are assaulting three fortified cities on the North continent.  
  
"Enter a stationary orbit over the northern continent. Find out which city is most sorely pressed. We'll assist them. After launching troop transports have your ship join the attack on the Tyranid fleet.   
  
"You heard the man," the ship's captain said. "Make it so. I want to be cleared on troop transports in twenty minutes," the captain bellowed.  
  
Ranma noticed the commissar's expression and spoke. "The Imperial Tarot says our destiny is on the planet below. Besides you men aren't skilled in fighting in low gravity.  
  
The Commissar replied nodded and replied grimly, "Victory or death."  
  
  
Six hours later...  
  
Ranma scanned the blackened and cratered landscape with his eyes. "This way," he cried before ordering the column forward. The 24th had landed in a dropzone blasted by the 'Imperial Fist's' nuclear broadside. They quickly headed North to the valley sheltering the Tyranid mind. Somewhere over the smoke shrouded hill the hive-city of Iron Town rested. The massive void shields were still active and prevented a landing the dropships in the city.  
  
The column pushed it way through the blacked trail the nuclear strikes had carved along the planet's surface. Fortunately most of the radiation was already gone from the 'Clean Nukes' or the levies would already be dying from radiation poisoning. Many of today's survivors would develop terminal cancer from the nukes if they survived this campaign.   
  
"May the Emperor guide my hand," Ranma prayed to himself. Without the nuclear strike around the drop zone, only one man in ten would have survived the Tyranid attacking the slow and cumbersome dropships. He pushed the thoughts aside as the column had made its way forward with little resistance.   
  
The column crested the ridge on the valley harboring the hive-city. Ranma surveyed the smoke filled valley with his helmet's visor. He then toggled his helmet's radio and spoke. "Were 5 k from the city. Keep it tight and don't panic."  
  
He waved the five hundred men and four tanks column forward with his gauntlet. The clanking of tank treads and the quieter slap of rifles against battle harnesses were the only response to his order. Ranma flicked the safety off his heavy bolter in his right hand and activated the capacitors in the power fist on his left hand.   
  
Ranma focused on the mission before him and tried to ignore the guilt inside him. "I lied to them," he thought to himself. "One way or another most will die by my orders today," he thought to himself.   
  
At the base of the hill things moved in the thin smoke as they approached. His heavy bolter roared in his right arm as the heavy shells blew an injured Lictor apart. He ignored the green blood and shredded flesh raining down on him as he pivoted right and fired another burst. Three Teremagants out of five in a pack exploded. The two others were pushed backwards as several laser impacts thudded into their small frames.   
  
The ground seemed to move in the smoke in front of Ranma. He spun quickly and fired a long burst across a swarm of dozens of foot tall Tyranids. A dozen survived Ranma's and other guardsmen fire. The explosion of a hand grenade blew apart more and rained mud on the men. Two of the swarm critters survived and ripped out the throat of a guardsman next to Ranma's left. Both sprang from the bleeding man towards Ranma. Ranma slapped both Tyranids with his power fist and ignored the bloody mist from them vaporizing against the fist's energy field.   
  
A object hissed past Ranma and impacted against a Guardsman. The man was ripped apart by razor sharp vines as the living ammo from a Tyranid bio-weapon fulfilled it's purpose. Few men hit by the bio-weapons of the Tyranid's survived long enough to scream. They were lucky compared to hundreds, who fell to the claws and teeth of the aliens.  
  
The column slowly blew it's way through the stubborn Tyranid defenders. Many more men fell screaming as their blood stained the planet's soil as the humans pushed forward.  
  
The front of the column pushed through the smoke and into clear air again.  
The massive pitted walls of the hive-city rose over the crated terrain. The ground turned to knee deep mud as he column pushed forward. The once fertile soil outside the hive-city had been churned to mud by the cities massive artillery volleys.   
  
"Sir, I made contact with the garrison. They'll ready to provide covering fire, when we get in range," a soldier said.   
  
A Lictor burst from the mud and charged the Commissar's tank. The massive beast sunk its four long claws through the tank's armor and deep into its interior. The tank shuddered and exploded as its ammo began exploding. The burning mass of the Lictor and tank were left behind as the column advanced forward.  
  
The fighting swirled around Ranma as the column pushed forward. Ranma's heavy bolter runs out of ammo. He swiftly activates his chainsword as he drops the bolter. His chainsword extended two feet from its housing in his right bracer [think Protos style from Starcraft]. Teeth, claws, and bio-weapon rounds were turned by his centuries old armor as he fought forward. The last tank fell two hundred meters from the wall. The column pushed its way forward toward two large doors set in the city's wall. A heavy clanking sound echoed through the muddy terrain.   
  
Nearby...  
  
A massive alien form watched the 'dangerous food' [Tyranid psychology 101: All live is classified as three things. Tyranid, food, and dangerous food.] through its minions eyes. The aliens hive was opening to allow the brood to enter. The figure concentrated and gave its psychic command, "attack."   
  
Elsewhere...  
  
The muddy ground bubbled and exploded in a hail of mud as Tyranid arose from the mud. Thousands of Tyranid's had infiltrated close to the cities walls. The ran for the humans and a way into the city. The 24th ran for the gate as the enemy swarmed towards them. The deep mud slowed human and alien movement greatly.  
  
Ranma retracted his sword and grabbed a heavy flamer [flame thrower] from a fallen man. He bathed the front rank of aliens in fire and watched as they ignored the lethal flames licking at their bodies. Ranma used the flamer until it sputtered out of fuel. He jumped backwards with an inhuman leap [yeah the roof-hoping style jump] out of the aliens reach and ran for the wall.  
  
The grounds rumbled and exploded as the city's artillery fire began impacting around the city gate. He ignored the Tyranids and ran for the wall. A force impacted on his back and he was thrown through the air with incredible force. He slammed into the ground and the world disappeared into darkness.  
  
End Ch2.   
  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
"He's coming too," a voice said. "The pain killers have no effect on him."  
  
"Marines are tough bastards," a second voice replied.   
  
Ranma opened his eyes and found himself in a infirmary being treated by a  
Imperial apothecary. Ranma turned his head and found an inquisitor standing to his right. The inquisitor was a thin bald man dressed in heavy robes.  
  
"What's the situation," Ranma asked?  
  
"The hive mind was destroyed by a group of blood angles. The Trynaid fleet is destroyed. But we still have millions of critter on planet," the Inquisitor said. "  
"The aliens have not attack the city since their attempt to follow your unit into the Western gate. The bastards lost a lot of their  
'leadership' trying to take the gate," the said.   
  
"There's something else," Ranma said.  
  
The inquisitor turned to the apothecary and said, "leave us." The small man bowed and left the two men alone.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were the 'famous' Saotome. The forces of Chaos are always devious."  
  
"I meet your standards, our I would be 'confessing' my sins somewhere (tortured)," Ranma replied sitting up. He was naked except for a mass of bandages wrapped around his right arm.  
  
"We have heretics in the city, Captain," the bald man said ignoring Ranma's statement.  
  
"Are they connected to Trynaids," Ranma asked flexing his right arm?  
  
"Yes, since you went missing we've faced these creatures several times. We discovered these aliens infiltrate worlds with special units. These 'Genestealers' infiltrate and establish cults of mutated humans. They cult  
grows until they can communicate psychically call to a Trynaid fleet. This is what happened to one city on this world. They are now trying to establish a cult in this city."   
  
"Why do you want my help," Ranma said inspecting a gauntlet from his armor.  
  
"I wish to prevent a panic in the hive-city. And the possibility the aliens might have infected the military chain of command," the man said.  
  
"I'll help," Ranma said. "You have any other men for this mission," Ranma asked?  
  
"Twenty men from the two hundred survivors of your command," he replied.  
  
"Give me thirty minutes to make some repairs to my armor. I'll be ready," Ranma replied.  
  
"The name is Macros," the inquisitor said before departing.  
  
Ranma removed a repair kit from his armor's belt and began to work.  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
The small force was deep under the city in a mostly abandoned factory sector. The squad cautious made its way through the rusting hulks of broken machinery.   
  
"Wait here, I'll be back shortly." With that Macros left the group in the ruins of an abandoned building.  
  
Ranma gave a hand signal and the column spread out in a rough circle facing outwards.  
  
Macros returned several minutes later with a large bare chested man. The man had a large orange spike of hair and several large tattoos covering his body. "This is Nos. He's gang found the cult and they had been well awarded.  
He'll lead us to the enemy."  
  
Nos and Macros set off with the others following behind. As the group moved forward they left the industrial sector and entered a ruined residential sector. They were led into a crumbling brick and steel structure and to a rusty stairwell. On the third floor they were halted by Nos.  
  
He pointed through a gaping window and spoke in heavy gothic. "There," the ganger said.  
  
The objective was a tank farm surrounded by a rusting metal fence. The tank farm consisted of four large circular tanks, a series of connecting pipes, and a small pumping building. Several tanks appeared to have crude firing slits cut into their sides.  
  
Ranma quickly analyzed the situation. They didn't have enough men to adequately encircled the structure and assault the building. Worse for the attacking force was the little cover provided around the structure.   
  
"Nos's gang is in several building surrounding the area. They don't have a whole lot of firepower, but they should be able to stop a few people who escape," Macros said.  
  
Ranma called the three-squad leader forward to the window. "I want the support squad set up on that ridge. Fire a volley of blind missiles [smoke laying] at the two nearest tanks. Then fire at will. The two assault squads will bound forward with one squad laying down covering fire will the other advances. If the fire gets to heavy use your smoke grenades for cover. Any questions?"  
  
"Where will you be sir," the Lt. Asked?  
  
"I'm going to be ahead to take out any heavy weapons. So watch your fire.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
The krump or the missile launchers announced the start of the attack. The two other squads began advancing under the support squads covering fire.   
Ranma engaged the jump jets on his assault armor and flew into the air. He quickly ate two hundred meters distance in the air. The landed on one large tanks next to a surprised sniper. The man's head was crush by Ranma's power fist before he could react.   
A burst of laser fire impacted on a pipe near Ranma. Ranma ducked behind the pipe as he figured his attacker's position. Ranma primed a grenade and threw it in a fast pitch at the other tower. The grenade was five meters over the other tower, when it exploded. The fragmentation grenade's [frag grenade] explosion riddled the tanks roof with sharp metal slivers.   
Ranma ignored the cries of pain from the other tower and tears open the hatch the inside of the tank below him. A pair of faces looked up to Ranma in terror as he dropped a frag grenade inside and shut the hatch. A muffled explosion shook the tank and blew opened the hatch.   
Ranma ignored the tank and engaged his jump jets. He aimed himself for the last storage tank in a low arc. A burst from a shotgun from a slit in the tank did little beside remove some encrusted blood from his armor.   
Ranma landed harder than he had planned to fall through the weak metal plating. Ranma landed on something soft as he hit the floor in the dark interior. Walls built of salvaged trash subdivided the interior of the tank. Ranma rolled to his left and avoided a muzzle flash of a rifle showed an attacker's corner. He rolled to his feet and found his target.  
A thin mutated human in torn robes stood before him with a rifle. Ranma stepped inside his attackers arm reach and decked him with the power fist. He ignored the headless corpse as it toppled to the floor.  
A hiss was Ranma's only warning as a part of the floor exploded. Ranma jumped back and primed a grenade. A Genestealer landed lightly in front of Ranma with its arms cocked. The human sized purple alien was reportedly inhumanly fast with sharp claws. Ranma dropped the grenade at his feet as the alien leapt at him and jump straight up. Ranma hit his jump jets almost immediately and watched the alien land were he'd vacated. Ranma was almost through the hole in the roof, when the krak grenade blew.  
Dust obscured his vision and he felt himself hit something in midair. His body spun violently before he hit hard. Shaking his head he found himself on a stable part of the roof. He pulled himself to his feet, when the roof shuddered. He spun and found the Genestealer before him. The creature was bleeding green icor from its body and was missing a limb. The creature was on him before he could move. He only had time raise the power fist before the creature landed on him. The creature landed feet first on his chest and he was driven onto his back. The floor gave way beneath them and them fell.   
He attempted to twist in mid air but the creature wouldn't let go. He couldn't move his right arm much but punched deep into the creature's chest. The creature ignored the attack and began ripping into his armor as they fell. They hit hard enough that the power fist was driven through the alien's back. The creature thrashed for a second before dying.  
  
Ranma tried unsuccessfully to pry the creature off him. When that failed he used his chainsword to cut the three remaining arms off the creature. He stagger to his feet and listened. The firing had stopped outside.   
  
The crude metal door to the tank was kicked open and several rifles pointed at Ranma. He relaxed, when he recognized Macros.  
  
"Area secure," Ranma asked?  
  
"Yes." Macros said as he entered the room. He stopped over the Genestealer corpse and studied it. "We slew three of these and a dozen cultists. We lost six men during the assault. Hopefully their sacrifice insured that this nest is exterminated!"  
  
"If your done with us we'll return to the walls," Ranma said.  
  
"Go with the Emperor's blessing, Captain." Macros said, "we both have a great deal of work before us."  
  
  
End Ch 3.  
  
Author's Note: Going back to school again. So I'll be writing fewer fics and slower.  
  
  
  
  
Terms:  
  
Assault Armor is a modified version of standard space marine power armor. The armor is designed to incorporate a jump jet assembly that allows a space marine to jump across large areas of terrain. Usually worn by close combat specialists.  
  
Autorifle is a automatic rifle designed to fire a large number of bullets in a short time period.  
  
Bolter is a large carbine used mainly by space marines. The strength required to handle the weapons recoil makes it unusable by most standard infantry soldiers.  
  
Chainsword is a melee weapon with fast moving serrated edge.   
  
Commissar is a political officer, normally interested in the morale and loyalty of a unit.   
  
Deathwatch Marines are marines that are taken from other chapters and   
inducted into the deathwatch. They are masters at their art. The   
destruction of the Emperor's Enemies. They are lead by an Inquisitor,   
or in some cases lead by a Brother Marine Captain (Thats Ranma)   
Anything is at their disposal. and when i mean anything, i mean anything,   
from Legions of Imperial guard to other marine chapters. You name it   
they can lead it.   
  
Hive-city is a large human city that has grown to the point that most buildings have grown together into one large structure.  
  
Hive fleet is a Tryniad fleet composed of hundred of organically engineered ships.  
  
Krak Grenade is design specifically for destroying heavily armored creatures and vechicals.  
  
Lasrifle is a name for a laser rifle used by most Imperial forces. The rifle is cheap to produce, easy to maintain, and rechargeable from multiple sources.  
  
Power Fist is a melee weapon used mainly by space marines. The capacitors and generators built in the fist can allow the user to destroy tanks with a single well aimed punch.  
  
Psycher is of course a telepath.   
  
Rhino is a armored personnel carrier used to ferry troops around a battlefield.  
  
Space Marines are genetically altered humans, who are pledged to serve the Emperor on Terra. The space marines are split into various chapters and never number over a thousand marines per chapter.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
